The invention relates to a seal structure of a lower part of a car door.
There is provided a mudguard or dasher seal as well as a weather strip at the lower part of the door of a car (hereinafter referred to as car door) for preventing the entrance of mud or noise from a road into the car interior. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a door panel 10a has a second difference in level (hereinafter referred to as second stage) 51 for exclusive use to remove mud in which a dasher seal 40a is attached. FIG. 4 shows clips 15a, 16a for attaching a weather strip 30a and the dasher seal 40a to the door panel 10a. Fixed body panel 20a is oriented toward the indoor side 60a as opposed to the outdoor side 70a of the door panel 10a. FIG. 5 shows a double-faced adhesive tape 53 attaching the weather strip 30a and the dash seal 40a to the door panel 10a. In addition, FIG. 5 shows a first difference in level (hereinafter referred to as first stage) 50, to which a weather strip 30a is attached. The dasher seal 40a can also be attached to the door panel 10a by way of a lower mold 52 as shown in FIG. 6.
However, the conventional seal structure having the second stage 51 provided at the door panel 10a for exclusive use of the dasher seal 40a has drawbacks in that the molding of the door panel 10a becomes complex, a wider space for attaching the seal member therein is needed, and the opening area of a car door is narrowed, resulting in a problem when getting into and out of a car. The conventional seal structure having the second stage 51 attached to the door panel 10a by way of the lower mold 52 has drawbacks in that an additional part, i.e. the lower mold 52 is needed and an extra operation for attaching the lower mold 52 to the door panel 10a is needed. Further it is troublesome to attach the dasher seal 40a to the lower mold 52.
It is an object of the invention to solve the problems of the conventional seal structure of a lower part of a car provided with the weather strip 30a and dasher seal 40a, namely, to solve the problem of the inconvenience of getting into and out from a car and inferior productivity caused by the provision of the second stage 51 for exclusive use of the dasher seal 40a to the door panel 10a and the attachment of the lower mold 52 to the door panel 10.
A seal structure of a lower part of a car door according to a first aspect of the invention includes an attachment stage 11 composed of a horizontal wall part 12 provided at the lower end of a door panel 10 on the indoor side 60 and a vertical wall part 13 provided continuously from the horizontal wall part 12 at the lower end of the door panel 10 on the outdoor side 70. A weather strip 30 includes a base part 31 attached to the horizontal wall part 12 and a hollow part 32 for elastically contacting a body panel 20. A dasher seal 40 includes a base part 41 that is attached to the vertical wall part 13 and contacts the weather strip 30 and a lip part 42 that elastically contacts the body panel 20.
A seal structure of a lower part of a car door according to a second aspect of the invention is characterized in that in the first aspect of the invention, the base part 31 of the weather strip 30 has a protrusion 33 on the outdoor side surface thereof and the hollow part 32 of the weather strip 30 has a sealing piece 34 protruded therefrom on the outdoor side surface thereof. The protrusion 33 and sealing piece 34 are forced to elastically contact the base part 41 of the dasher seal 40 on the indoor side surface thereof. The lip part 42 of the dasher seal 40 has a first protrusion 43 protruding from the root thereof on the outdoor side surface and the base part 41 of the dasher seal 40 has a second protrusion 44 provided upright from the upper end thereof on the indoor side surface. When the door is closed, the first protrusion 43 is forced to elastically contact a horizontal continuous part 14 continuous from the vertical wall part 13 of the door panel 10 on the outdoor side, and the second protrusion 44 is forced to elastically contact the horizontal wall part 12 of the door panel 10.